


Tummy

by NiamLarryPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nervousness, dan is pregnant, dan!mpreg, excited, hobbit hair howell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamLarryPhan/pseuds/NiamLarryPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm American so when weight iss being talked about I mean pounds not stones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American so when weight iss being talked about I mean pounds not stones.

It is time for the well known philisnotonfire8, Dan is in his usual black t-shirt where Phil is in a light blue t-shirt with little white dots on it, and both in tight black skinny jeans. Dan gives a usual odd look on his face when Phil tries to put the whiskers on his face. Phil tries to keep a straight face while Dan draws the whiskers on his face even though they break out laughing. After they get the whiskers on their faces Dan looks at Phil, "Are we going to tell everyone now or later?"

"I say we tell them the surprise at the end so they don't flip about the surprise," Phil smiles at Dan. Dan nods as they start the questions. After 15 minutes of questions and goofing around Dan looks at Phil with a bright smile. Phil smiles back, "We should tell you guys our surprise now, shouldn't we Danny?" Dan nods grabbing Phil's hand.

"Phan is real," they smile simultaneously smiling bright as Phil pulls Dan's hand to his lips pressing a kiss to it. Dan blushes before kissing Phil. Phil smiles into the kiss.

"Guys we are sorry that we haven't told you yet. We know that so many of you ship us but we were ready to come out," Phil wraps his arm around Dan's waist.

Later that night after a little editing, they upload philisnotonfire8. Dan smiles at Phil grabbing his hand, "How many girls are going to scream?"

"Too many," Phil smirks, "Let's go out for supper and act like a normal couple."

"You think we can even though we just uploaded it?" Dan gives a concerned look.

"Of course we can. If someone takes a picture than they take a picture," Phil smiles brightly.

"And we don't have to care anymore do we?" Dan asks with innocence.

"No baby we do not have to care," Phil takes Dan's hand as they head into their bedroom to change. Dan sits on the bright blue and green sheets as he watches Phil stand in front of their closet picking out their cute matching clothes.

"Philly," Dan whines seeing the pants Phil has picked for himself. Phil hums in response. "I don't like those pants you have for yourself."

"You don't?" Phil turns setting the other clothes on the bed holding the faded jeans in front of himself, "Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess they're just not you," Dan stares.

"How so?"

"I just don't like them," Dan groans flopping back onto the bed.

"Why?" Phil pleads wanting an answer.

"I JUST DON'T KNOW," Dan flips sitting up accidentally slamming his forehead with Phil's automatically letting out a screech of pain.

"Dan! Baby?! Are you okay?" Phil leans in, the pain not affecting him too badly. Dan simply let's out a groan as soon tears come streaming down his face. "Dan?" Phil stares at his now crying boyfriend pulling him in close.

"I'm sorry Phil!" Dan sobs into Phil's chest.

"Come on baby, everythings alright," Phil reassures gently rubbing Dan's back not understanding why Dan is having such the major mood swings. Dan lets out a relaxed sigh suddenly snuggling into Phil making Phil even more so confused.

"Can we go out now?" Dan leans up looking at Phil with the sweetest look on his face.

"Yeah. Of course," Phil sits Dan up standing back up to get changed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you," Dan stands up pulling off his black t-shirt, "THE WHISKERS!"

"We washed them off before editing. Remember?" Phil presses a kiss to Dan's nose making him blush and nod.

"I guess I sort of forgot," Dan bounces around the room getting his leather jeans on. Phil giggles watching him realizing Dan's little tummy has gotten a little bit bigger.

"They've shrunk!" Dan exclaims looking down at himself in confusion.

"Maybe you've grown," Phil simply stares at Dan's waist.

"HOW?"

"Eating?" Phil slowly goes over unbuttoning the tight button releasing Dan's stomach.

Dan pouts, "No more leather pants?"

"No more," Phil picks another pair out for him, "These," he holds up a pair of blue skinny jeans that are usually a bit loss around Dan's waist.

"But they so big," Dan groans sitting on the bed.

"I don't know sugar bee," Phil helps him get his feet in letting him stand up to pull his pants up and button them perfectly around his waist.

"Waaait," Dan stares at Phil's hands as he has no struggle getting the zipper up even though the pants fit him so absolutely perfectly where he doesn't need a belt at all.

"What?" Phil looks at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," Dan smiles taking Phil's hand.

They go to their favorite restaurant were all the employees know who they are and that they are together but are not allowed to show their love in public. They sit in their normal boothe and get their normal food and drink. Their hands touch and it doesn't even phase either of them. Phil is loving not having to hide his feelings for the love of his life, which Dan completely agrees. Dan being the weird kid he was loves that he can now officially be out in the world with his boyfriend and long time crush, Philip Michael Lester. Phil does not care anymore that Dan was just some creepy fan for a while but actually loves that he was willing to take this creepy kid into his home for the weekend and start making videos with each other. Phil has since truly feel in love with his now best friend in the entire world. Dan is proud to have found his way to actually meet Phil and did not chicken out at the last minute.

They finish up, Phil pays as usual and they head home holding hands both smiling brightly. They walk into their flat prepared to look at the comments from pinof8. Dan takes off his jeans leaving on just his boxers while grabbing a t-shirt that is too big crawling in his spot in Phil's bed, "Hurry up so we can cuddle and look these comments over."

"I'm coming," Phil walks in wearing basically the same thing as Dan just a bit more colourful. Dan logs onto Phil's computer knowing the password and everything while Phil crawls in pulling up the covers after getting Dan situated in his lap. Dan relaxes against Phil as they take a few hours to read through every last comment. Phil's arm tightens around Dan's waist, "Well?"

"Half are of us coming out and the other half is about my stomach!" Dan slams Phil's laptop closed setting it back onto the nightstand.

"They just like that you're a little chubber," Phil pulls Dan into his chest.

"CHUBBER?!" Dan pulls away, "You say it like it's a good thing!"

"Daniel!" Phil grabs his hands, "I love you with a chubby tummy! You're so cute!"

"Cute?!" Dan gets up.

"DAN! You're the most handsome man I've ever met. I love you for you! I don't care if you gain a little weight. You will always be my Dan and no one else's. I will love you till the day I die. Maybe we should set up a doctor's appointment to see what's going on," Phil gently rubs his thumb over Dan's hand, "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan sits back down on the bed, "I'm sorry. I just can't wrap my head around gaining weight and just becoming chubby."

"Everything will be okay. If you want I can start working out with you or we can go to the doctor to see what else is going on?" Phil gently takes Dan's hand, "Like I said, it'll probably be nothing major."

"Okay. I love you too," Dan looks back at Phil before cuddling back into him. Phil smiles wrapping his arms around Dan's waist. They both fall asleep laying there spooned together.  
***  
Early the next morning around 6am Dan suddenly wakes up with this horrible pain in his stomach. He accidentally kicks Phil as he scrambles out of bed and directly into the bathroom where he drops down in front of the toiler on his knees throwing up. Phil quickly follows Dan kneeling down directly behind him, trying to comfort his sick boyfriend as he finishes his episode. Dan lets out a whine before flopping his head against Phil's chest. "I'm gonna make you an emergency doctors appointment. You have never randomly thrown up."

"I don't know what happened," Dan groans. Phil can hear the tears and pain in Dan's voice. Dan slowly turns around smashing his face into Phil's chest needing every bit of comfort possible. Phil willingly just sits there, Dan in his lap tears staining Dan's cheeks, while Phil rubs his back and comforts him telling him it will be okay. Dan relaxes a bit before tipping his head up to look at Phil's slight stubble, "Can we shower together?"

"Of course we can, bear," Phil helps Dan up as they get up together. Dan lifts his hands above his head, giving Phil the a-okay to take his shirt off, which Phil does instantly pressing a kiss to Dan's chest. Dan squirms a little, liking that feeling too much. Phil smiles pulling Dan in closer quickly sucking a dark purple bruise on Dan's collar bone, before pulling off Dan's Pajama pants.

"Phiiiiill," Dan whines just wanting to shower.

"Whaaaaaaaat," Phil smirks slipping his fingers into Dan's boxers.

"I feel gross," Dan wiggles a bit, "Take them off. I wanna shower."

"Okay," Phil quickly pulls off Dan's boxers. Quickly taking his own clothes off and helping Dan into their shower.

"Now I'm hungry," Dan watches as Phil turns on the shower.

"I don't want you to eat too much or you'll be throwing up again," Phil gets the water to the perfect temperature, pulling Dan under with him.

"Yeah, I know," Dan rests his head on Phil's shoulder. Phil gently lathers the shampoo into Dan's hair then into his own. Dan rinses his head while Phil fines washing his hair. "You gotta dy your hair again."

"Are you serious? I just dyed it not that long ago," Phil groans.

"Yeah but I see red," Dan pokes at spots.

"How? My hair is wet," Phil looks up at Dan with one eye open before realising that his shampoo is red, "Dan! That's my shampoo! Now who's the spork?"

"Oh oops," Dan giggles. They wash each other's bodies, rinse, and get out. Phil dries off wrapping the towel around his waist. Da goes to plug in his straightener to find that the cord is broken, "Phil!"

"What?!" Phil spins around to see Dan nearly in tears.

"My straightener is broke!" Dan squeals, "Where is yours?"

"Mine got lost on tour remember?" Phil states.

"No no noooo no no," Dan stares at Phil, "I'm gonna be a hobbit."

"I'll wear my glasses if you be a hobbit.

"Fine but we are getting a straightener as soon as possible."

"Alright," Phil goes into his bedroom and gets dressed. Dan does suit in his room. They both go into the kitchen to have their separate bowls of different cereal before Phil calls into the hospital to set up Dan an appointment for that afternoon.

"2pm. Yes. For Daniel Howell. Okay. Thank you. Bye," Phil finishes the call with Susan from the hospital.

"Today yet?" Dan whines.

"We gotta know what's going on."

"Okay," Dan nods rubbing his slowly growing stomach.

Phil cleans up the dishes before they go into the living room to watch more amines till 1:30. Dan is absentmindedly rubbing his belly leaning against Phil as Phil gently holds Dan close to him. Phil notices it is going on 1:30pm, "We gotta get ready to go to the hospital."

"Already?" Dan groans. Phil nods, the two of them get up, get their shoes on and head out the door down not too far from the hospital. They walk their 15 minute walk, as they walk in and find Susan that Phil talked to earlier.

Phil walks up to her, "Hello. We are here for an appointment for Daniel Howell."

"Okay," Susan smiles finding Dan on the computer, "Alright. Ill go find the doctor. You can sit there," she points to a waiting area as she goes to find a doctor. Dan and Phil go sit down for about 20 minutes before Susan comes back with the Doctor. 

Dr.Soomer walks in, "Hello, my name is Dr.Soomer."

"Hello," Phil smiles, "I'm Phil and this is Dan. He's the patient."

"Alright. Follow me," Dr.S takes them to a room.

Dan squeezes on Phil's hand, getting a squeeze back in reassurance. Dr.S walks into a room with one of those hard-ish beds, a couple of chairs and a crazy doctor chair, "Daniel, I'll have you sit on the bed here and Phil you can sit on the chair."

"Okay," Dan slides up onto the table/bed while Phil sits in the chair.

Dr.S signs into the computer, finds some files, before turning to Dan, "So what are you in here for?"

"We last night we posted our big yearly video, cuz we are YouTubers and after a couple hours we went through and read the comments and a lot were about us coming out finally to our fans but also a lot where that I look like I am gaining weight and look chubbier," Dan nervously looks at Phil.

"Okay. Let's go take your weight and height right around the corner," Dr.S gets up opening the door for Dan and Phil to walk out. Dr.S takes them right around the corner to where there is a scale and a measuring tape for height on the wall, "You can remove your shoes and stand on the scale."

"Okay," Dan kicks off his shoes and hands Phil his phone before standing on the scale, watching the little numbers race to get his weight, "Phil. I am heavier."

"Dan, its okay," Phil reassures.

"How much did you weigh last time you were in?" Dr.S asks.

"About 175," Dan looks at Phil in concern.

"Let's head back into the room. You can keep your shoes off," Dr.S heads into the room opening the door for the two. Dan sits back on the bed/table, while Phil sits in the chair. Dr.S sits in the weird doctor chair, he types some things in, "I would say that you are at the high end of your weight for your height, which is normal for someone your age."

"How? I'm only 25," Dan nervously stares at Dr.S.

"Was there any other reason you came in today?" Dr.S looks over at Phil before back at Dan.

"He randomly threw up this morning so I made him come in," Phil quickly replies for Dan. Dan nods.

"Has he thrown up any other time just randomly?" Dr.S asks Phil.

"A couple months ago but I thought it was from the weird spicy food we ate so I didn't pay much attention to it," Phil explains.

"Okay. But nothing more?" Dr.S confirms getting a nod from Phil. "We're gonna do blood work to take a few tests. Are you, Dan, sexual active?"

"Only with Phil," Dan blushes.

"Phil, have you had sex with anyone other than Dan?"

"Never," Phil looks up at Dan.

Dan have you had sex before with anyone other than Phil?"

"No," Dan stares at Phil's shoes.

"Okay. Have you eaten anything weird lately?"

"No."

"I need you to lay there on your back and stretch your arms above your head," Dr.S tells Dan. Dan looks at Phil before doing as told. "Good. I'm gonna feel around on your stomach for nothing weird. Alright?"

"Okay," Dan tips his head to look at Phil. Phil gets up and stands by Dan's head gently taking his hands helping Dan relax.

"I'm going to lift your shirt just a bit," Dr.S tells Dan getting a nod as he does so. Dr.S gently presses his hands in different areas of Dan's stomach, some areas make Dan giggle. Dr.S gets to Dan's lower abdominal area feeling something odd in the fact that this considered lump is in a born male body and how it is possible, "I'm gonna get one of the women from the lab and she's gonna draw blood and make you give a pee sample. Okay?"

"Okay," Dan nods. Dr.S walks out leaving the two alone. "Phil!" Dan quickly sits up directly standing forgetting how tall he is and how slow blood moves he instantly hits the ground.

"Dan!" Phil nearly panics helping his boyfriend off the floor.

Dan groans, "I know, I know. Don't remind me. But what if something is seriously wrong?!"

"He would have told us by now if something is seriously wrong. C'mon sit back down and relax," Phil makes Dan sit down on the bed/table. Dan sighs, resting his head on Phil's chest. Phil gently rubs his fingers through Dan's curls.

About 15 minutes later Dr.S comes back with a woman, "Hello," they both say as they walk into the room.

"Hi," Phil replies for both of them. Dan squeezes Phil's hand seeing the needle on the woman's cart.

"Gentlemen, this is Nurse Amber," Dr.S introduces her.

"Hello," Phil smiles.

"Hi. Now who's my patient?" Amber looks between them.

"Dan is," Phil pulls away a little.

"Hello Dan," Amber smiles.

"Hi," Dan looks at Phil.

"Dan. I needy to give you a blood test and a pee test to check for certain things. The pee test will be done today yet and the blood should be done in a couple of days. Do you think you could pee in this cup or are should we start with the blood test and give you some water to help the pee test?"

"I can go now," Dan slowly gets up.

"Alright. I'll get this ready in the bathroom toiler and you'll can go," Amber steps into the bathroom getting the little plastic bowl thing into position before stepping out, "Okay. It doesn't have to be a lot." Dan nods going in doing what he needs to and coming out.

"Can we know what might the results be?" Dan questions.

"Not till we are sure," Dr.S tells, "No assumptions in a hospital."

"Okay," Dan sighs, hating currently everything.

"Hold your arm out," Amber tells him. Dan holds his right arm out. Amber quickly draws the blood she needs, "Alright. Give us 20 minutes and we should have an answer."

"Okay. Thank you," Phil replies as Dr.S and Amber leave. Dan and Phil quietly and patiently wait the 20 minutes.

Dr.S returns, "Well gents, you're pregnant."

"I'm what?!" Dan snaps his head of Phil's shoulder.

"Relax. You're pregnant. I've had other people just like this. You'll be already."

Phil takes Dan's hands, "Dan are you okay?"

Dan is now staring at his belly, "We're gonna be daddies."

"Yes we are," Phil smiles glad Dan didn't have a major melt down but is embracing everything.

"How far along?" Dan asks.

"I have a portable ultrasound machine here," Dr.S rolls it over by Dan and Phil, "lift your shirt and we will see." Dan quickly pulls up his shirt. Dr.S gets everything turned on and ready. Dan watches the screen hopping to see their baby. "Cold gel," Dr.S squeezes the gel on Dan's belly giving him a second before moving the wand on Dan's stomach. "Look here. It looks like your about 4 months along. Congratulations."

"Phil. We're pregnant."

"It's wonderful."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can we find out the gender now?" Phil asks holding Dan's hands.

"Not till probably for you two and how well the baby is growing around month 6. About 2 more months. But you can hear the heart beat," Dr.S explains.

"Yes. Please," Dan leans back looking at Phil. Phil nods.

"Alright," Dr.S turns on the sound, the sound of the baby's heart beat fills the room.

"Oh, Phil," Dan gasps, completely relaxing to the sound.

"It's beautiful," Phil smiles.

"I would say for you two not knowing about this little one that you're taking great care of him or her," Dr.S also smiles.

"I can't believe my biggest fear will be our biggest joy," Dan confesses. Phil leans in pressing a kiss to Dan's lips, getting one back from him.

Phil pulls away seeing a puzzled look on Dan's face, "What's wrong babe?"

"How is this possible? How am I pregnant?" Dan looks at Dr.S and then at the screen showing their little baby.

"I don't know. I've seen this only twice in my 35 years as a doctor. It is very different but both of the past babies survived and one is actually one of my nurses," Dr.S informs them.

"So we have a good chance of actually having this baby?" Dan asks needing answers.

"Yes."

"Okay. Good," Dan looks back at Phil.

"Our precious baby," Phil rubs his thumbs over the back of Dan's hands.

Dr.S turns off the ultrasound, "You'll need to start making appointments to keep a check on this little one. For you I would say every couple weeks," he hands Phil a towel to help wipe off Dan's small belly.

Phil takes it, "Sounds wonderful," he gently wipes the gel off.

"We gotta tell the Phandom," Dan sits up.

"In a couple weeks when we come back and can maybe listen to the heart beat again. Dr.Soomer, can we use a phone or video camera so our subscribers can hear the baby's heart beat too?" Phil asks helping Dan stand up.

"Yes just not too close to the ultrasound," Dr.S opens the door letting them out and walking them down the hall, "I'll let you two make your next appointment with Susan here."

"Okay. Thank you," Phil smiles wrapping his arm around Dan's waist.

"Good news then?" Susan asks.

"We're pregnant," Phil smiles.

"Scariest day of my life became our best day," Dan smiles.

"Well that is wonderful," Susan smiles, "Now for the next appointment with Dr.Soomer."

"In 2 weeks some time," Phil looks at Dan getting a nod in response.

"Alright," Susan types somethings into the computer, "How does 13th of December sound?"

"Great," Phil looks at Dan.

Dan nods, "What time?"

"Anytime between 2:30pm and 6:30pm," Susan tells them.

"2:30?" Phil suggests.

"Yeah," Dan agrees.

"Alright. 2:30pm for Daniel Howell," Susan types into the computer as she tells them.

"Alright. Thank you," Phil smiles seeing she is writing it on an appointment card.

"Here you are," Susan hands Dan the card.

"Thanks again," Dan smiles.

"You're welcome and thank you," Susan waves the two out.

Dan and Phil make their way outside of the hospital before stopping to look at each other. "I can't believe our biggest fear of me dying is us being pregnant," Dan exclaims.

"I know," Phil smiles, "It is amazing and fantastic and just wonderful."

"We better go feed this baby," Dan leans in "needing" a kiss.

Phil goes in kissing Dan's lips gently but passionately, "Mmm let's."

Dan moans a bit, "So glad we're out to the world."

"Me too. Now where do my babies wanna eat?" Phil rubs on Dan's little extra belly.

"What about that little diner right down the street?" Dan stares at Phil.

"Oh. I like that place," Phil takes Dan's hand, "Let's go."

"Okay," Dan walks side by side with Phil down to the little diner. It takes them only about 2 minutes to get there with all the people.

"Hello," one of the waitresses smiles at them, "2?"

"Yes," Phil nods and smiles back.

"Table or booth?" She asks.

"Booth," Dan replies looking at Phil, getting a nod.

"Alright. This way," the waiteress takes them around the corner to a booth. Dan slides in. Phil sits across from Dan.

"Can I get you drinks started?"

"Mt.Dew for me," Dan looks over at Phil.

"Coke please," Phil looks at the waiteress.

"Alright. Angie will be over with them shortly. She will be your waiteress for today," the waiteress hands them menus and goes back to the kitchen.

"Phil?" Dan takes his menu.

"Hmm?" Phil carefully scans through the menu.

"Can I get deep fried ice cream?"

"Deep fried what?" Phil looks up at him in udder confusion.

"Deep friend ice cream," Dan point to it in his menu, "Last page towards the bottom."

Phil finds the item, "Dessert sure but for your lunch? You are carrying our child."

"Fine," Dan pouts looking through the rest of the menu.

"Danny," Phil reaches over taking his hand.

"What?"

"Look at me please," Phil smiles, "Our most precious creation is in you. Think, a real Dil."

Dan gasps, "Why do you stay stuff like that?!"

"Because it is true isn't it?"

"I guess," Dan sighs, "Now I'm nervous."

"No need to be. I know I'm not always the most coordinated but you can trust me. Dan I love you more than ever and I will do anything to take care of you and our little bitty one. You two are now the loves of my life and I promise you, Dan, everything I have will go to you two because I could not find anyone better in my life than I have found with you."

"You are a cinnamon roll! You know how to wrap everything up and make it better!" Dan blushes.

"I just love you and want to show you that," Phil smiles.

"I love you too," Dan blushes.

Angie comes over with their drinks, "Hi, I'm Angie, I'll be your server for the day. Sorry about the delay on the drinks we had an accident in the kitchen."

"That's alright," Phil smiles as he looks up at her.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes. I want the self serve pizza with pepperoni, onions, and extra cheese," Dan looks at Phil.

After a couple seconds, Angie looks at Phil, "And for you?"

"Pancake breakfast, 3 cakes, with sausage, please."

"Alright. We'll have it ready for you in a bit," she heads back to the kitchen.

Dan leans forward, "You think she was pregnant too?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Don't ask her," Phil gently squeezes Dan's hand.

"Why not?" Dan stares at him.

"It would be weird and what if she's not."

"Fine then."

"Thank you," Phil rubs Dan's hand, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about things and how our lives are going to change," Dan looks up at him.

"I know it will but we have each other. Nothing to worry about, babe," Phil gets up sliding in next to Dan, "I promise."

"You're the best," Dan smiles.

"As are you," Phil smiles back.

They enjoy their meal, and make their way back to their apartment. Dan takes his position on the sofa as he sinks into the cress. Phil isn't very far behind just locking the door and grabbing both chargers and both a water, sitting next to Dan, "We should tweet something about our pregnancy." 

"You think so?" Dan looks up at him.

"Maybe. Or that we have a surprise."

"Closer to the next appointment," Dan takes his hand.

"Okay," Phil smiles gently squeezing Dan's hand. Dan sets his laptop on the coffee table laying his head on Phil's lap. "Hi," Phil smiles running his fingers through Dan's hair.

"Hi," Dan smiles, "Why'd you chose me?"

"What?"

"Why did you want me? Want me to come into your life?"

"Because we had things in common. I almost instantly fell in love with you. PINOF was the best day of my life. It was fun having you with me and I'm glad to have you in my life."

"You're amazing. Truly amazingPhil," Dan smirks.

"Why did you want me?"

"Because you inspire me and even though I have more subscribers, I look up to you as a superior YouTuber. You always have the best ideas and some amazing videos and I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

"You're smart and pursued your school and your perfect to me."

"Ahww you can be cute and sweet," Phil laughs.

"What am I never cute or sweet?"

"You are but never at the same time," Phil runs his hand down Dan's side as he rubs on the slight baby bump.

"How am I only one or another and not both?"

"Because you are you and you try to be on the rough, I'm not cute but loud side of life."

"What do you mean loud side of life?>"

"Dan," Phil sighs cupping his face, "You like to be loud and just be you and I love it but when you're cute and sweet and cuddle-ly, it is just so weird but one of the best things ever."

"So you don't mind my loudness and just me?"

"I love that in you. You complete me."

"We complete each other," Dan grabs Phil's hand.

"Most definitely," Phil gently squeezes Dan's hand, "This baby will be the perfect combination of both of us."

"I can't wait," Dan sits up curling against Phil's side.

"Neither can I, bear," he wraps his arm around Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

"Should we put the tweet up?" Phil looks over at Dan as they are sitting across at their table.

"About the surprise?"

"Yes, what else?"

"I don't know, from my phone or your phone?"

"I think your's becase you're the one that's pregnant," Phil reaches over grabbing it.

"What should we say? Just mention surprise and tomorrow?"

"What about," Phil stares at the ceiling, "Surprising news on the way. No hate????"

"Nothing about no hate because people will get worried."

"Okay so just," he looks back at Dan, "Surprise for tomorrow be ready for a video?"

"Yeah. Sounds perfect," Dan smiles, "Everyone will think that we are getting a dog or something."

"I kind of want a dog with a baby," Phil confesses.

"Really?" Dan stares at him, his face scrunched up confused.

"Why not? Babies and puppies are the cutest and then together. Like a mini something. Like a corgi or a schnoodle."

"The fucks a schnoodle?"

"A schnauzer poodle!"

"Oh for fucks sake! How do people come up with this stuff?" Dan grumbles.

"I don't know what they're thinking," Phil types out the tweet, showing it to Dan.

"Whatever," Dan takes his phone reading it and hitting tweet, "Surprise is on the way."

"Let's just watch everything blow up!"

***************************************

Dan and Phil both sleep in knowing that the appointment is at 2:30pm. Dan mumbles something around 11am rolling over to look at Phil.

"Morning," Phil smiles.

"Morning," Dan mumbles smooshing his face against Phil's chest.

"You know its 11?" Phil rubs his back.

"Is it really?" Dan looks up at him.

"Mhm," Phil hums.

"Do we have to get ready?"

"Yes," Phil presses a kiss to his curls.

"Don't wanna."

"I know but we have to. Don't you wanna hear the heart beat and tell everyone?"

"Yes," Dan sighs, "I need a shower," he reaches up stretching realizing Phil's hair is slightly wet, "Did you shower already?"

"About an hour ago," Phil sits up.

"You didn't wake me?"

"You were so peaceful," Phil rubs on Dan's little belly, "And besides you'll need as much sleep as possible when the baby starts getting bigger and when he or she gets here."

"Okay. Fair enough," Dan slowly sits up, "I still can't believe that we're pregnant."

"Neither can I," Phil stands up leaning over gently giving Dan a kiss, "Love you bear."

"Love you too," Dan blushes.

"I'm gonna make breakfast while you shower," Phil pulls on his jeans.

"M'kay," Dan gets up, making his way into the bathroom, still able to hear Phil go downstairs.

Phil finishes mixing his pancake mix that he had started but then showered and laid back by Dan till now. He gets the skillet ready. He finds an squeeze bottle from the cupboard, carefully somehow not making a mess, pouring the batter into the bottle. He makes sure the skillet is warm before squeezing the mix on the skillet, in perfect little pancakes. As the pancakes cook, he goes into the fridge, finding various fruits they have, to cut up. He sets the fruits on the counter getting out the cutting board and their sharpest knife. He begins cutting the fruit periodically checking on the pancakes, flipping and taking the off the pan. He hears Dan come downstairs and into the kitchen slowly wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, "Whatcha making us?"

"Pancakes and fruit," Phil turns in Dan's arms gently pecking his lips, "I love your curls."

Dan only blushes hiding his face into Phil's shoulder, "Thanks."

"Go sit down and I'll get everything on and make sure you eat for both of you but not too much that you feel sick."

"Phil!" Dan laughs, "I've been eating for two for the last few months. I'm fine."

"Okay, sorry," Phil looks at the floor but back up at him, "We have to be extra careful though because now we know that the little one is there."

"Yeah," Dan goes to the fridge going to grab the milk and syrup.

"Sit down," Phil demands.

"Phil please," Dan turns around, "I'm not huge or anything yet."

"I know but today is our second appointment and I don't want you worn out or anything."

"Phil, I'm fine really," Dan grabs the milk and syrup before sitting down. Phil finishes setting the table. They eat in a gentle peace and quiet just enjoying their time together. By the time they finish eating and clean up its time to head to the doctor's office. Because the building is on the other side of town the decide to take a taxi. They make their way inside, Dan talks to the receptionist. She pages their nurse. Nurse Anne comes down the hall with a huge grin.

"Why hello gentlemen. Dan and Phil here for Doctor Katie correct?"

"Yes. Thank you," Dan shakes her hand.

"Let's go get you mesured and I'll go get Dr.Soomer."

Anne gets Dan's height, weight and waist measurments. Dan watches as she writes things down, "Is everything normal?"

"Yes. The slight weight gain is from the baby and your waist we just want to keep track of."

"Why?" Phil looks up from his phone.

"Just to make sure progression is going properly and that the baby is approximately the right size."

"So instead of just what he or she looks like and their weight but how round Dan is?" They step into a room.

"Yes," Anne sits at the computer, "Please sit." Dan sits on the bed while Phil sits in a chair.

Anne types some info into the computer, "Dr.Soomer will be in shorty."

"Okay thank you," Dan smiles.


End file.
